prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Mother
Mother is an extremely large infected form, presented once in the game during a bossfight as the result of Blackwatch's pumping of Bloodtox into the ground at Times Square. Mother consists of one large, bulbous growth reaching nearly two stories high, and three large tendrils. In the Trailer Shown in the Brutal Bosses trailer, this creature apparently holds 14 strains of the virus and is shown as being as tall as a building. It seems to have tunnelling capabilities as it arrived in Times Square by bursting through the ground. Also included in the trailer was it releasing a powerful red wave capable of sending Alex Mercer and cars flying backwards. In-Game In the game, it is revealed that Mother is the codename for Elizabeth Greene, and that the Mother-form is what she later transforms into. It appears after the military pumps a large amount of Bloodtox underground at Times Square, forcing it to surface. In order for the player to damage Mother they must first dispose of it's tendrils by damaging them. Once the tendrils have been dealt with the player has a short time to freely attack the mother's bulbous growth directly, during this time she cannot attack, so use this time wisely. Once these few seconds are up, Mother burrows into the ground for around a minute while sending up a large amount of health orbs. Once she resurfaces she will have all of her tendril's again (and possibly accompanied by Hydras) which need to be destroyed so the Player may attack the the main body. Note though, that each time the tendrils resurface they have more health that previously. The game advices to use the tendril barrage devastator on mother's base, but this may be hard to do and doesn't have that much effect. After a long and arduous fight with Mother, Alex finally defeats the monstrous growth, which relents and releases Elizabeth Greene, who is shortly there-after beaten to a bloody pulp and consumed by Alex. Defeating Mother Mother may look a pretty hard boss, yes it is if you are going to strike it face to face. Don't sweat it, you will die quickly, and won't do any good by this mean. There are two easy ways, the first is jumping from building to building while in mid air targeting the tendrils and charging up a Whipfist attack. The second and more effective, requires you to have the ability to grab using the Whipfist, grab an helicopter and quickly go up, as highest as you can. Make sure that Mother is beneath you, and strike with an Air Graveyard Devastator attack. This will do significant damage. The Whipfist is an ideal way to damage the tendrils if they still have health. if you need to restore health, you can go South-West and you will be covered from any attacks, and you can consume civilians / infected civilians, o not go too far or you will exit the mission. The only threat here is hunters, easily taken out by a charged aerial Blade attack. after you restored your health, which is important while attacking the exposed core, as hunters will come and attack you. Use the Blade OR the Hammerfists to attack the core, not any other weapon! Both have an area effect, and might get some damage on the hunters around you. Remember to have your armor on, the shield will break easily here. Afterward, the core will go down for a little while, and a LOT of energy orbs are there, get them as quickly as possible to restore lost health, or go South-West again if it is not enough or you have not entered Critical Mass mode yet. Repeat this and you should be able to defeat Mother with easy to medium difficulty. Be aware of its attacks, sprint to avoid green orbs, same for rocks and for the ugly scream, a fully charged jump would do. Mother isn't that hard after all, judging by the look. Attacks *A long stream of rocks, thrown at the player for approximately 5 seconds, causing medium damage. This is easily avoided by moving around Mother. *Eight floating green orbs, which home into Alex. Despite their homing abilities, they travel relatively slowly, and can be avoided by sprinting and jumping. These orbs cause minimal damage by themselves, but if all 8 hit they cause a medium amount of damage. *A large red shockwave, including a large screech, which knocks Alex back and stuns him, this does a large amount of damage and is only avoided by jumping over it or running from it. This attack is signified by the slowing down of the game and the greying-out of the visuals as the attack approaches. Category:Enemies Category:Infected